Healing up, Breaking down
by inkheartedforever
Summary: I wasn't Gwen Tennyson anymore. Gwen Tennyson had died days ago leaving a broken, petrified girl in her place. And I was pretty sure there was no hope of bringing her back...gwevin pairing


_**Hey this is my first story so really sorry if I haven't got the characters personalities just right...there will be gwevin because I love the pairing so much :)**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**My cousin Ben Tennyson, my boyfriend Kevin Levin and I were asked to go on an intergalactic mission in order to stop a dangerous force which wanted to wipe out the entire human race. I was going to go on the mission, but fate had other plans and I was asked to take part in a different mission which would require my unique, anodyte abilities. The mission was high risk and it was going to be dangerous and complicated but if it succeeded it would do a lot of good…. Ben and Kevin didn't know about my task because I was asked to keep it secret and they are still confused as to why I didn't come with them. I guess if I knew about the hurt and trouble the mission was going to cause….I probably would never have signed up for it.**_

I could hear the loud, terrible crack of the mirror as my body was violently blasted into it. The mirror shattered from the force and I fell to the floor with a sickening thud. I lay on the cold, hard floor of the metal room my body shaking violently. I could feel the warm blood trickling down my face from the giant gash on my fore head and I was letting out small shallow breathes which made me feel utterly dizzy.

I could hear the crunch of glass under his feet as he made his way over to my now mangled, bloodied body. I covered my scarred trembling arms over my face and clenched my eyes shut not daring to look at him and his twisted, furious face and his piercing dark violet eyes which pierced through my soul with such hate and disgust.

'Get up Gwendolyn,' he snarled furiously as his muscular, glowing body towered over me.

I refused to get up, I refused to fight. I knew Gwen Tennyson would have gotten up, continued fighting, and used her amazing anodyte abilities to help her through the situation. If she found that the fighting odds were against her favour she would have at least used a spell to teleport out of there. She would never have let this monster of a man push her around and make her suffer and if she. She was a plumber for god's sake. Being weak just wasn't her thing.

I wasn't Gwen Tennyson anymore. My once green eyes had turned a dark shade of pink from after my powers had started to hurt whenever I used them. My skin was covered in bleeding scars and dark bruises all over my body and there was a massive gash in the middle of my stomach from where he used his powers to cut me open. I was still wearing a white sleeveless party dress from a few days ago but it was blood stained, torn and covered in dirt. My red hair was still long and the same style as usual except it was covered in blood and grime from the previous days of torture and when I looked at myself in a glass shard I couldn't even recognise the face I saw.

I wasn't Gwen Tennyson anymore. Gwen Tennyson had died days ago leaving a broken, petrified girl in her place. And I was pretty sure there was no hope of bringing her back.

He crouched down beside me, his magical dark glow fading from around his body. 'I never liked to be ignored Gwendolyn or betrayed for that matter.' He began as he grabbed me from the back of my head and yanked me up by my hair so I was sitting up and facing him. I slowly opened my eyes and regretted it instantly. His intimidating and furious was face was not something I could bring myself to look at this very moment.

He quickly moved his hands so they were now tightly gripping my small wrists and I could feel his nails dig into them 'you used to never back down to me Gwendolyn. You always fought me to the very end. Even when you knew you couldn't win but now, you're pathetic, weak and so…..' I knew the word which would escape from his lips. The word he despised, hated and wanted to destroy 'human.'

Suddenly a strong surge of energy had entered from his hands into my body causing me to scream out in pure agonizing excruciating pain. It went on for a long time and I could hear him laughing in the background at my discomfort.

I was terrified of him and his plans for me; I was terrified of using my anodyte abilities against him.

And one of the biggest things that hurt was knowing that I never had a proper goodbye to my loved ones. And Kevin….they guy I deeply loved well we had a fight before we left for our missions, and it hurt me to think of all the things that was said. 'I'm so sorry Kevin.' I thought sadly as I fell unconscious from the pain.

I knew I was never getting out of here….I would be stuck here until he found no more amusement of keeping me around….

The next day he would heal me up so he could break me down again.

**Please review, I would like a little feedback to see if this story is worth keeping hehe**


End file.
